Version 13.1
Maintenance Time: 2018/11/15 12AM - 5AM __TOC__ Changes to the Sort/Filter Popup Filter Everything is now on 1 page so that you don't need to scroll down! There will be arrows on some sections like Type, Max Luck, and Obtain where you get extra options. Just hold the screen and slide up/down to scroll. Sort Abilities Monsters with multiple abilities or gauge abilities will be put into multiple categories. For example, Arthur's NDW/NGB ability used to be put into a "Null Damage Wall/Null Gravity Barrier" category. Now she will be put into both "Null Damage Wall" and "Null Gravity Barrier" category. Bump Combos Before, monsters are only sorted through their Main Bump Combos. Now they will also be sorted by their Sub Bump Combos. Getting Farmable's Badge of Honor is Easier Farambles that can gain a Badge of Honor would require players to fuse two Max Luck versions of the same monster. After the update, players will choose a Max Luck Monster as a Base and can choose multiple of the same monster to fuse. If the total is 99 Luck then the Base monster will gain a Badge of Honor. Now you don't need to evolve or ascend two monsters to put Badge of Honors for Farmables! Process * Select "Monster" -> "Badge of Honor/Ableberry" -> "Gain Badge of Honor" * Select your Base Monster and Material Monsters. As long as the Material monsters equal to over 99, your will be able to gain a Badge of Honor. :Notes * You will not be able to do this process through the "Fuse Monster" tab, only the "Gain Badge of Honor" tab * EXP, Morlings will not carryover when doing the fusing Level Cap Raised for Gouzetsu Bonuses Levels for Gouzetsu Bonuses has been raised from 5 to 10! Points Needed f or Level Up Rewards Use Magic Stones to Exchange for Medal Items You can now use Magic Stones to exchange for medal items instead of needing to change them to medals first! Notes * Any leftover medals that would happen when exchanging with Magic Stones will be added to your current medal count. For example, if you want to exchange for one Medal Monster (20,000 medals) and you use 7 Magic Stones (21,000 medals), the extra 1,000 medals will be added to your medal count. Teams for Normal Quests You can now save teams for Normal Quests. Sub Bump Combo Icons Shown when Prepping Shots When you prep for a shot, the Main Bump Combo and Sub Bump Combo icons will interchange for your ally monsters. Icon will Show when Bump Combos Can't Activate An "X" icon will show when an ally monster cannot have their Bump Combos activate Direct Link to Needed Ascensions If you do not have enough Ascension materials, you can tap their icon and will give you options and a direct link to quests to obtain them. Banner For Booked Quests When you book a quest, the game will prioritize their banner on the bottom of the "Quest" tab. This is only for quests you booked through the Schedule or Repeated Booking options, not through the Ascension Material screen. MonSpot Powers Spawn More Frequently Note that MonSpot is only available for players in Japan. Library of Memories Additions The following monsters/quests will be added to the Library of Memories Badge of Honor Additions The following monsters will be able to gain a Badge of Honor * Fan Machine * Sea House Crab Bug Fixes The following bugs will be fixed * Bug where Status Recovery Blast's effect did not activated * Slayers and Bump Combo Critical of monsters hitting an ally with a Plasma Bump Combo will proc on the Bump Combo. Only the Slayers or Bump Combo Critical should only proc on the monster that has the Plasma Bump Combo * Two Transcended Gouzetsu monsters will now be able to be fused with each other.